brickipediagamesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Batcave / Arkham Asylum
To keep the main game page of Krypton SonSet clear of "dead" (not really dead in my games so that they can appear in any sequels), I’ll be moving them here. Defeated heroes go under the Batcave heading and defeated villains under Arkham Asylum. The Batcave *Nightwing (AKA Dick Grayson) -- :As a child, Dick Grayson was part of a circus act known as The Flying Graysons. One night, his parents were murdered during an act. Dick was then adopted by Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne was the alias of the superhero, Batman, who recruited Dick to become the first Robin. After years of serving as Robin, Dick grew tired of being overshadowed by Batman and became jealous of Batgirl, and chose to be a superhero on his own. Robin briefly worked with Superman, who he got the name Nightwing, a Kryptonian vigilante, from. Through travelling the world, he gained great skills. Years later, he returned to the Gotham area (but patrolled the neighboring city of Bludhaven) and reconciled with Bruce and Barbara. :*Weapons/Objects: Escrima Sticks :*Ability: Acrobatics (Can dodge one attack of his choice per day.) :*Weakness: Limited armor (1/2 chance a "heavy hit" villain (Bane, Killer Croc, or Man-Bat) will automatically receive the first hit) ---- ---- Arkham Asylum *Killer Croc (AKA Waylon Jones) -- : Waylon Jones had been shunned by society due to his disfiguring skin disorder. Having gotten a job as an alligator wrestler in a side-show, he decided to make more money in crime and became known as Killer Croc. Though he has low intelligence, Croc has super strength, accelerated healing, is a strong swimmer, hardened skin, and powerful jaws thanks to his reptilian genetics. :*Weapons/Objects: None :*Ability: Thick Skin (one extra health point) :*Weakness: Anger Issues (If defeated two times or more a day, you will go on a rampage attacking villains until you lose a fight against one. ---- ---- *Lex Luthor -- : Lex Luthor is a billionaire, the head of LexCorp Industries, and a philanthropist, but is also the power-hungry arch-enemy of Metropolis' protector, Superman. Lex is cunning and has super human intelligence which he uses in his struggle against Superman. :*Weapons/Objects: (Kryptonite) Gun :*Ability: Unlimited supply of Kryptonite (1/4 chance of poisoning the target of your choice. They will lose one health point and be unusable for the day, does not work on Batman; receives a bonus against Supergirl without poisoning her.) :*Weakness: Suit 'n' Tie (Only 8 health points) ---- ---- *The Scarecrow (AKA Professor Jonathan Crane) -- : Professor Jonathan Crane was bullied as a child for his bookish nature and scrawny figure. He became obsessed with fear and began to study it, eventually becoming a psychology professor in that field. He taught at Gotham University, but was fired for unethical experimenting. Professor Jonathan Crane then made a career out of villainy and became known as Scarecrow. Not only is he well-versed in fear, but Scarecrow uses it in his specialized toxins to bring out victims' nightmares. :*Weapons/Objects: Scythe :*Ability: Fear Gas (Can be used once a day to gain a 3/4 chance of winning a fight with any enemy, except for Wonder Woman or Azrael) :*Weakness: Chiroptophobia (Only has a 3/4 chance of defeating Batman, Batwoman, and Black Bat without fear gas; using fear gas on Batman, Batwoman, or Black Bat will even the odds.) ---- ---- *Bane -- : Born and raised in a brutal prison environment, Bane's already-impressive physical condition was enhanced by the experimental Venom drug; however, it was also extremely addictive, and he must have had a constant supply or risk serious side effects. The Venom, particularly in overdose, granted him incredible strength, healing and resistance to damage, to the point of rendering him bulletproof. Targeting the pipes he wore to administer the drug was therefore the surest way to defeat him. He was best-known for breaking Batman's back. :*Weapons/Objects: None :*Ability: Venom overdose (Extra health point) :*Weakness: Angels of Death (Especially vulnerable to attacks made by Azrael, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl) ---- ---- *Ra's Al Ghul -- : Ra's Al Ghul is the head of an assassin organization known as the League of Shadows, in fact, his name translated from Arabic means "Head of the Demon", and an international terrorist, attempting to bring the world into perfect environmental balance by eliminating most of humanity. Ra's has lived for centuries, so long that he has forgotten his real name, by bathing in the youth-restoring Lazarus Pits. Ra's is a master in martial arts and trained a younger Bruce Wayne under the alias of Henri Ducard. When Ra's moved his base of operations to Gotham, he recognized Bruce as Batman and became an enemy of his. :*Weapons/Objects: Staffs :*Ability: Lazarus pits (Can heal one health point from an ally or yourself per day) :*Weakness: Sexist (underestimates female characters, 1/4 chance of defeating them) ---- ---- *The Joker -- : The Red Hood was once a small time criminal who was trying to escape Batman in a chemical factory. The Red Hood fell into a vat of toxins which turned his hair green, bleached his skin white, stained his lips red, and stretched them out into an everlasting smile; it gave him the appearance of a crazed clown. The Red Hood was driven insane by this reflection, and renamed himself The Joker. Joker became Gotham's most sadistic and twisted crime boss and that he is insane, but also a genius, having knowledge of chemistry, physics, and engineering; Joker invents gag-based gadgetry whilst concocting criminal schemes. The Joker also cheats death frequently, having been thought killed several times only to come back and wreak havoc once more. He has many minions serving under him, most notably his self-proclaimed lover, Harley Quinn, who herself was once his psychiatrist at the Arkham Asylum, and fell in love with him there. The Joker is a mass murderer and has been known to kill many people, even his own henchmen. :*Weapons/Objects: Gun :*Ability: Joker Gas (Can be used to ignore one attack per day) :*Weakness: Bursting into laughter (Can't attack a third time a day if the first two fights were successful) ---- ---- *The Penguin (AKA Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot) -- : The corpulent and aristocratic Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, came to be The Penguin, Gotham City's "Gentleman of Crime" as a result of his traumatic upbringing. Ostracized as a child for his pointed nose, obesity, and short stature, The Penguin does not share the insanities or obsessions of most of Gotham's rogues, though he is particularly fond of birds. He owns the Iceberg Lounge and operates it as a front for various underground rackets and crooked schemes. Trained in judo, Penguin is more capable of defending himself than some of Batman's other rogues who rely more on their henchmen, like The Joker and The Riddler. His weapons of choice are his collection of trick umbrellas, which conceal various weapons, gasses, and gadgets. :*Weapons/Objects: Umbrella Machine-Gun :*Ability: Penguin Gas (Can ignore one attack of his choice per day) :*Weakness: Forgetful (1/2 chance of attacking a villain on his third attack per day) ---- ---- *Mad Hatter (Jervis Tetch) -- : Jervis Tetch became obsessed with the lunacy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and its sequel Through the Looking Glass, especially the chapter A Mad Tea Party, to the point where he believed himself to be a reicarnation of a character known as The Mad Hatter. Jervis Tetch became a thief known as The Mad Hatter to finish his collection of headwear. He is also known for his hypnotizing and kidnapping schemes. :*Weapons/Objects: Gun :*Ability: Mind Control (Can be used once a day to turn a hero on another hero, except for Batman, Wonder Woman, or Azrael) :*Weakness: Self-hypnotism (1/2 chance of messing up and attacking the wrong hero) ---- *Mr. Freeze (AKA Dr. Victor Fries) -- : Dr. Victor Fries was a mere Gotham City scientist who used cryo-stasis technology to resurrect his wife Nora who had a rare disease, so he could have more time to save her. However an accident in the laboratory caused his body temperature to revert to below zero and was forced to wear a refrigeration suit to survive the mutations. Fries then deemed himself "Mr. Freeze" and staged robberies in order to fund his project. :Mr. Freeze became the first super villain Batman fought; he had only encountered "plain clothes" villains before Freeze. :*Weapons/Objects: Cold Gun :*Ability: Freeze (Able to "freeze" a target for the day. The target will be able to take no actions, but will also be immune to attacks) :*Weakness: What Would Nora Do? (Can only attack twice a day before having a mental breakdown (losing the ability to attack for the day).) ---- *Poison Ivy (AKA Pamela Isley) -- : Pamela Lillian Isley was a young botanist poisoned by her professor as an experiment. She survived and while getting an immunity to toxins, Isley went insane and became Poison Ivy, an eco-terrorist out to save the environment in a deranged way. Unlike most Batman rogues, Ivy revolves her crimes around her obsession with plants and a twisted way of saving the environment. In addition to her knowledge of plants and toxic immunity, Ivy is known to also be able to manipulate plants with her mind. Harley Quinn is a chief ally of hers in several of her schemes, her best friend. :*Weapons/Objects: Crossbow :*Ability: Mutated pollen (1/2 chance you can temporarily convert a male character to attack another male character, both of your choice, does not work on Batman.) :*Weakness: Photosynthesis (Can only attack twice per day.) Category:Krypton SonSet Category:Dead Characters